The Mishima Corporation
The Mishima Corporation is an umbrella group that controls everything deemed legal in Japan. From television and radio, to defence and the military, they are everything. They are Japan. History At the beginning of the Second Korean War in 2012, Japan was ill-prepared to combat the aggressiveness of North Korea. At this time, the Mishima Corporation had amassed a private army to guard it vast complexes in Japan and abroad. By the middle of the war, Japan was loosing the war badly, and due to Article 9 of the Japanese Consitution, the Japanese government forbade itself from the aggressive policies and military equipment & expenditure needed to defeat the greater Korean force. It was at this point that the Mishima Corporation stepped in, sending thousands of its personal force to the Korean peninsula in huge landings. This attack was carried out by what became the Japanese Special Naval Landing Force, Japan's first marine force since the Second World War. A quick and bloody campaign followed, in which Mishima forces pushed North to the old Korean border. At the same time, the People's Republic of China had pushed South, transforming North Korea into a PRC puppet state. After a short interval of fighting at the old border, the Mishima Corporation signed deals with the Chinese, ending the majority of the fighting. In the ensuing months, public opinion of the Mishima Corporation soared, while faith in both the Japanese Democratic Party and the Liberal Democrat Party of Japan plunged to an all time low. The Mishima Corporation saw its chance, and led a peaceful, though forceful, coup of the government. In the following years, the Mishima Corporations power over the country grew, and new arms deals with China increased the strength of the Mishima Armed Forces. At this point, diplomatic ties with the United States were severed, and a full military alliance with the Chinese came the following year. Organisation The Presidency Main page The Presidency Under the all powerful, all seeing gaze of President Mishima Hirehide, the Presidency rules the country with an iron fist. The Presidency includes all the head directors of the Mishima Corporation, and though it doesn't directly attend to the countries needs, its thousands of employees orchestrate the Presidents commands, passing them down to the Military and Civil Sectors. The Military Main page ''The Mishima Armed Forces'' Since it's first active combat operations in the Second Korean War, the Mishima Armed Forces has been one of the most powerful armed forces in the world, and has a power projection greater than both the People's Republic of China and the United States of America. Directed by the Minister of Defence, Ukita Tanechika, and put into effect by the Grand Marshal of the Armed Forces, Hojo Hidemoto, the Mishima Armed Forces are deadly and efficient, the brutal right arm of the Mishima Corporation.The Mishima Armed Forces are split into several categories: *The Mishima Armed Ground Force *The Mishima Air Force *The Mishima Naval Force *The Mishima Special Naval Landing Force *Special Research & Developmental Unit The Civil Service The Civil Service includes all the infrastructure needed to control and run a country, from electricity, gas and water, to the police and fire departments. The Civil Service is lower in the pecking order than the Military, thus making it another tool of the Corporation.